SHE'S NOT MY WIFE SHE'S A PROBLEM CHILD DX
by maskedgirl16
Summary: When Hell broke loose when Lucy Heartfilia, the only Celestial Priestess left on Earthland died while fighting Zeref, FairyTail has no choise but to summon the Lucy Heartfilia from the another world. The Problem is, SHE'S A PROBLEM CHILD! She's a total Opposite of Their Lucy! Great Gods Of Ishgar! How will Natsu Dragneel, the Husband of their Deceased Lucy gonna cooperate with her?


**Disclaimer: DO Not Own FairyTail**

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Natsu blinked... once.. Then twice... His face looks horrified at what he just found.

'What the hell-' "OMPF!" a fist landed below his jaw, sending him backwards on the ground,

" The Fuck Old Man! Stop staring at me! Are you some kind of a pervert?!"

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. Instead of listening to 'THIS' young teenager, he just met today, he closed his eyes and think of a reason WHY...

YES! WHY?...

WHY IS 'LUCY' HIS BEAUTIFUL, GENTLE, NOT A THROWING-PUNCH-MACHINE, KIND, A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF A WELL-MANNERED LADY, PURE, AND IRRESISTIBLE WIFE IS THE SAME WOMAN WITH THIS FREAKIN TSUNDERE, ILL-MANNERED, DEFINITELY NOT CUTE, A THROWING-PUNCH-MACHINE, YOUNG TEENAGER?!

Damn Right! LUCY IS HIS WIFE! HIS MATE! HIS EVERYTHING! IS LIKE THIS?! *looked at the pissed blonde teenager brushing off the dirt in her black skirt* It's not like he was complaining(Technically Yes. Yes, he is but anyway...) but, It's so unbelievable...

Somehow his stare caught her attention and looked back at him with disgust in her eyes. "What?"

Natsu snickered and stood up. He cleared his throat and send back the daggers (which seemed to be ineffective) that the girl are giving him who's currently raising her eyebrow like some sort of 'Oujo-sama' while crossing her arms below her... Flat chest? 'Yep... Definitely not my Lucy' he thought while nodding in satisfaction.

"Wha-What?! Stop staring!" She shouted at the dragon slayer.

"Hey! Calm down Brat-Ompf! HEY!" saying while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Don't call me Brat! Who the hell are you?! Why am I here?! And-..." she looked at him up and down and looked devastated enough for him to know "What some kind of costume are you wearing?"

Natsu was pissed. What on Earthland is currently happening?! But instead of arguing with her, he crossed his arms and sighed deeply. " Just shut it ok?" Now's not the time to argue with a brat who looks a lot like Lucy (minus the tits).

The girl seemed to understand and didn't argue back. "So, where am I?"

" Earthland."

"Earth-what?"

"Earthland."

"Where in the Hell of America is that?!"

"Americ-what?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes."Urghh, let's just skip that. Who are you?! What do you want Old man?"

Natsu felt a tick mark on his forehead. The girl really can't be the same person with his wife, there's no evidence of it!, second, she just called him Old Man even if he's only just Fucking 29, and third, she curses too much! Not to mention, The tits are really different from HIS 'Lucy' to This 'Lucy-like'(he's not convinced that he's Lucy of the other world.) "Look. First of all, I'm still 29. Not an old man! Stop that attitude, you looked like a brat! ,Also calm your-*he looked at her up and down and settled his sight in her chest which caused the girl to flinched* tits..." he sighed in disappointment.

"HEY!" she immediately covered her chest" You disgusting Old Man! You disgust me!"

"Hey! I told you I'm still 29!" he argued.

"You're still an old man to me! Pervert!" she argued back.

"Look..." he looked down and placed his palm on his forehead. Talking to this 'Brat' has been just giving him a headache. Not to mention, she's a throw-punching-machine. She's an AMAZON! " Just tell me that you're not 'Lucy Heartfilia' and I'll send you from your Americ-Whatever it is."

"I am."

Natsu paused and looked at the child whose age is 15. " What did you say?"

"You Deaf? I am. Lucy Fucking(not really written in her birth certificate or included but..) Heartfilia. Now, Hell you want?!"

Natsu's eyes widen. 'It can't be... Nope!' he tried to smell her scent lingering in the air but... ' Yep.. She's telling the truth...' he slumped back. He couldn't believe it. The same scent of strawberry mixed with vanilla that he's addicted with is present in the Brat. It's like all the energy from his body just escape in just mere 5 words. Now how is he going to deal with her if she's just too much of him?! She's a problem child!

Natsu looked at the girl again, who's looking at him back. He observed her appearance. 149 heights, around 42 weights. Brown piercing eyes (slightly check), white porcelain skin (check), pink pouty lips (check). Her style? Well, let's just say that she's wearing some kind of short sleeved polo tied with a loose black necktie where there's a bat-thing pin like attached in the tie-knot, 10 inch length black skirt. And an unzipped bell sleeve-like jacket taller than her arms. Her blonde hair (check) was tall and was tied twin tails (A/N: you know Utau from Shugo Chara? her hair looks just like her's)

He placed his hand and held his chin down narrow his eyes. He definitely looked like Lucy but there's something about her that's missing... He hummed while looking at her. "You fitted her description a lot. Not to mention, you smell like her, same eyes, same color of the hair, and same skin tone, much downer from the chest-"

"HEYY!"

"But. You're her. So.. I'm not sending you back."

"Wah?!"

Suddenly Natsu grabbed her and throw her in his broad shoulder and carried her like a sack of potato. Despite the punches, threats, curses, the amazon brat is throwing at him, doing his part of the mission is important. He can't afford to fail. For the sake of Fiore and Fairytail (also for the sake of his life. If he fails, Erza will kill him and kill his spirit before ascending to the heaven above..*sigh*). Not to mention, Lumen Histoire has been restless and might throw his tantrums on his guildmates.

'Have to act as an adult! Have to act as an Adult! Have to act as an adult!' he chanted on to himself while running, jumping rocks to rocks, gliding from steep cliffs, like some sort of spartan.

"HEY! Was The Fucking Hell, you Taking me, you Asshole Old Fart?! Put me down!" the girl whined.

"No. Part of the mission. Can't... Fail."

"What Mission?!"

"Bring 'Lucy Heartfilia' of the Otherworld to FairyTail" Natsu answered plainly.

"EH?! You're kidding! This is Kidnapping!" the kid whined.

"GEEZ! Just Shut up, will you! You're torturing my ears you FLAT-CHESTED-TSUNDERE-AMAZONIAN-BRAT!" Finally.! Natsu had finally shut the teenager up on his shoulder.

The Blonde girl can't help but to pout in rage. As much as she wanted to kick the Pink haired old man's Jewels, he's too strong for him. Also, he's been carrying her like a sack of potato jumping from Boulder to boulder. Just what on Earth is he?! She also can't complain how her ribs are breaking from the hoping he's doing.

At first she was just in front of the computer playing poker with a bunch of random people from the internet, laughing at their loss when a large whirlpool like appeared right infront of her and suck her up leading her to this current situation.

JUST WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. I kinda suck at the end but I'll see what I can do on the next chapter. Please Hit Fav, Follow, or review. :DD<strong>


End file.
